EN BUSQUEDA DE UN REGALO MAGICO
by aniyasha
Summary: Minato queria regalarle algo especial a kushina, un regalo fuera de este mundo, algo tan magico como el amor que ellos se tenian, asi que para esta mision le pidio ayuda a la ninja kem.


NI HAO.- esta es una historia muy rara, es para una hermanita naranja que cumple años, mi querida Kem.

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS. T-T._

**FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**OLA AMARILLO Y ROJO**

**MINATO Y KUSHINA**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**EN BUSQUEDA DE UN REGALO MAGICO.**

**By Aniyasha.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a ella, que el cuarto Hokage hoy la mandaría a llamar para una misión como de esa magnitud nunca lo hubiera creído.

Kem miraba con sus ojos lilas brillantes la cara apenada de Minato, el cual le había preguntado si lo ayudaría a cumplir una misión de vida o muerte.

Claro ella no se negó, aria cualquier cosa por él. Cualquiera de sus hermanas aria cualquier cosa por Mina-chan, ella pertenecía al Club Irresistible Naranja, el cual se encargaba de defender la pareja mas fabulosa de Konoha, Minato y Kushina.

El Hokage llamo su atención

-Kem, se que estudia libre.- dijo apenado.- pero eres la mejor en espiritismo, tienes un chacra que se relaciona con todo lo anormal que puede existir en este mundo.- su mirada la recorrió por completo.- en si eres perfecta para esta misión.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto con el corazón latiendo a todo

La sonrisa de Mina-chan podría iluminar a todo el mundo si lo deseaba.

-por que eres la mas rarita que conozco.

Una expresión sombría apareció en el rostro de ella, y Minato se reprocho mentalmente por esto.

-lo que quise decir.- trato de expresarse bien.- es que si quiero algo raro, original y sobretodo sobre natural para Kushina, tú eres la indicada.

La mirada lila y azul se entrelazaron.

Ella asintió, si él la necesitaba ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuera.

-¿Cuándo iniciamos la misión?

Minato se paró de su asiento se quito la capa de Hokage , quedando solo con el chaleco, se acerco a ella lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano.

-en estos momentos.- sintió como ella se puso nerviosa.- nos escaparemos de mi oficina, ¿tienes idea donde puedo encontrar lo que quiero para ella?

Kem pensó en el lugar más mágico del mundo, había una aldea no muy legos que tenía todo tipo de cosas para el espiritismo, la magia.

-se donde Hokage-sama – afirmo de que conocía el lugar perfecto.

Minato le sonrió a un mas.

-sin formalidades, me estas ayudando y créeme, estaré en deuda contigo por esta ayuda. Llámame simplemente como todas ustedes me dirán en ese club que tienen.

Kem pensó en todos los apodos que cada una de sus hermanas tenía para él cuando se referían a Mina-chan. Sonrió al recordar algunos, Tsukimine diría algo como Papacito, Tsuki algo como bombom, Bella le decía Cielo, Nocturnals "Cariño" , Sora "Tesorito", Anisha le diría algo pervertido, negó con la cabeza, y alego esos pensamientos…

-Mina-chan, estoy lista, vamos a la aldea moon, es pequeña pero ahí encontraremos lo que buscas.

Este asintió y en una técnica de espacio y tiempo, llegaron al lugar rápidamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La cara de Mina-chan no tenia precio, cuando llegaron al lugar se quedo confundido al apreciar las calles oscuras, cuando apenas eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

-aquí todo es diferente Mina-chan.- le comente con una sonrisa, jalándolo del brazo para que me siguiera.- todo es mágico y algo aterrador para aquellos que conocen muy poco de la magina y para los que no creen en ella, es algo a un mas terrorífico.

Un local que parecía muy viejo a punto de derrumbarse era el lugar que estaban buscando. Ambos pasaron, y Minato se sorprendió al entrar, adentro habían muchas personas y todas demasiado raras, siguió a Kem muy cerca, no quería perderla y perderse en ese lugar, además de que las miradas que le enviaban lo asían sentir demasiado incomodo.

Alguien le toco el trasero, y cuando voltio su mirada azul se topo con una tan oscura como la noche, la mujer era demasiado tétrica con esa mirada, estaba paralizado, y cuando esta trato de avanzar más y la sentía invadiendo su espacio personal, Kem apareció enfrente de él, miro retadoramente a la bruja ahí presente y grito a todo Pulmón las palabras que lo dejaron en shock.

-MIO.- después de decir esas palabras voltee a ver a Minato, quien tenía un conjuro de piedra, me acerque a él, y lo bese, esto lo asía por dos cosas, para marcar mi territorio y que nadie más osara tocarlo y lo segundo y más importante, no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si Kushina se enterara, ya veía su propia sepultura.

Minato no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse besar, miro la alegría en esos ojos lilas divertidos, y sintió cuando lo volvió a jalar asía ella, encaminándolo al segundo piso.

-discúlpame Mina-chan.- la voz traicionaba sus disculpas, por que realmente no lamentaba haberlo besado.- pero era necesario, todas ellas te querían, irradias luz y eso aquí llama mucho la atención.- abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación.- es aquí, donde puedes encontrar lo que necesites.

El rubio sintió cuando recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y miro el lugar con verdadero asombro, empezó a recorrer el lugar y ver lo que había.

Kem le mostro muchas cosas muy interesantes.

-este es el hilo rojo del destino.- le mostro un pequeño hilo.- lo amarras en el dedo menique de la persona que tu amas, y tiene que permanecer todo un día con él, después a la media noche, el hechizo se realiza y quedan enamorados para siempre.- los ojos lilas brillaban emocionados, pensar que podría utilizar este hilo con él.

-no lo necesito.- afirmo y su voz se tiño de amor.- ya tengo mi propio hilo rojo.- sus ojos azules miraron los frascos que habían ahí. Pero escucho perfectamente el suspiro de parte de Kem por sus palabras.

-estas son pócimas de amor.- le enseño los frascos diminutos pero poderosos.- la roja es para la pasión en la pareja, la azul para la tranquilidad, la amarilla para la comunicación.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, eso no buscaba, Kushina lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero el regalo mágico que quería era diferente.

-estos son cajas musicales, quien la escuche estará rendida a tus pies, es necesario una foto de la persona, un mechón de cabello..- pero Kem vio como el rubio negaba, y lo siguió arrastrando por el lugar.

-las flores del amor.- Kem le mostro una hermosa flor blanca.- esta flor nunca se secara, por que en ella pones tus sentimientos y si estos son tan perfectos y auténticos, la flor cambia de color.

Minato tomo la flor pensando en Kushina y esta se torno roja como su cabello.

-me gusta, pero quiero algo más.

Los ojos lilas miraron el lugar y sonrió.

-ven.- lo jalo al rincón.- aquí están las joyas del deseó.- tomo un corazón y se lo tendió.- pide el deseó con fe, y este se te concederá, esa persona estará detrás de ti por siempre.

Pero el rubio negó nuevamente con la cabeza, tenía en mente algo más.

-los anillos.- exclamo Kem, maravillada y feliz por que de seguro eso si lo quería.- míralos todos , aquí puedes escogerle un anillo que será único y especial.

El Hokage miro las piedras y encontró una muy singular, el color era…

-naranja.- afirmo Kem. - esa es la combinación de ustedes, y el anillo es precioso y mágico, por que cambiara de color conforme el estado de ánimo de ella, se volverá más claro o más oscuro, pero seguirá siendo naranja.

-le gustara a Kushina.- miro los amuletos y sonrió.- ¿que son esos?

-ven, los amuletos son lo mejor.- vieron un sinfín de todo tipo de amuletos.- este es para el amor, la prosperidad, el deseó, para el matrimonio.- explicaba ampliamente Kem

-no me convencen.- miro lo que traía en las manos, la flor y el anillo, ahora necesitaba solo la envoltura.- creo que esto estará bien, ahora necesito una envoltura.

Kem se golpeo la cabeza, como no lo pensó antes, la envoltura perfecta, la arrastro prácticamente a otra habitación, hablo con una bruja que los miro con sonrisas siniestras y le entrego una caja escalofriante.

-es algo fúnebre.- Minato sostuvo la caja

-no tontito.- Kem la abrió y saco de ahí un tipo de esfera que se abría a la mitad como si fuera un cofre, y se serraba, quedando una luna.- ahora piensa en una imagen de ustedes juntos,- le puso las manos en la esfera.- y esta imagen quedara gravada en la esfera.

Cerro sus ojos azules y toco la esfera se concentro en una imagen de ellos juntos, una donde Kushina le sonreía abiertamente y el la sostenía dándole vueltas, cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron, los ojos de Kem estaban emocionados.

En la esfera se veía la imagen que apareció en su mente tan nítida, que por poco y la suelta

- es perfecto, gracias.- Minato pensó que Kushina se sentiría muy complacida, miro a su amiga, ella había sido una gran amiga por ayudarle con este regalo, la abrazo como agradecimiento, sintió como ella lo apretaba más fuerte de lo normal y le susurraba al oído.

-tu sonrisa vale la pena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato le entrego sus obsequios a Kushina, quien grito emocionada de la vida.

-¿Quién te ayudo ttebane?.- su anillo era hermoso, su flor era hermosa, pero lo que le encanto su la esfera era tan mágica.

-una hechicera de hermoso rostro.

-pues agradécele, me ha encantado.- chillo nuevamente emocionada.

Si, concordó Minato, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kem, ver feliz a Kushina no tenia precio, gracias linda hechicera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-ahora me vas a decir, ¿Dónde estuviste?.- sentencio Anisha.- te preparamos una fiesta y nunca llegaste.

Kem miro a todos lados de la habitación, se encontraban en el Club Irresistible Naranja, sus hermanitas festejaron su cumpleaños sin ella.

-esa sonrisa la conozco Kem

la mirada calculada de Anisha, no le sorprendió, Kem la abrazo.

-gracias nee-chan por preocuparte pero estuve genial, me la pase divino. Si te contara.- suspiro.

-si me imagino que una tarde con el Hokage te ha gustado.- vio la mirada sorprendida de Kem, su pequeña hermana no la conocía aun .- espero que te haya gustado tu regalo nee-chan, mira que entretener a Kushina para que no buscara a Minato fue muy difícil.

La risa se escucho por todo el lugar.

-gracias anisha.- la abrazo.- eres la mejor.

-si lo se.- rompió ell abrazo y saco un gran pastel de chocolate.- este es para ti, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Hoy había sido un cumpleaños realmente raro pensaba kem, pero agradable, sonrió cuando en su mano se abrió mostrando una perla pequeña pero con una imagen que valía oro, ella Besaba a Mina-chan. Esto lo tenía que guardar por su propia seguridad, o el Kyuubi se desataría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si lo se es muy raro, Feliz cumpleaños nee-chan Kem, espero que te guste , es muy raro pero con todo el cariño del mundo.

Sayo que estés muy bien y soy la primera en festejarte, vaya 5 días antes, jajajajajjaja.


End file.
